Not over- RoyEd
by StormyKounais
Summary: Roy has been left alone to regret never telling Edward how he felt. This is sort of sad so if your looking for something happy don't read. This takes place before, during and after COS. RoyEd (I write these stories because sometimes in life you can be so upset you can't feel anything. This can help.)


Hey hey hey! Stormy here, so I was bored in class and well this was born! Before you even start to read if you don't like sad don't read.  
I made myself cry, and that's the only reason I'm confident it might make others as well.  
You've been warned : )  
Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, and sadly I don't own my darling Edward either.

* * *

It is not over - RoyEd

He was tall and had dark black hair and was flawlessly hansom, he'd even been a ladies man spending nights with gorgeous women one after the other.  
That was all before, before him.

The blonde alchemist whom had changed everything for Roy. Mustang loved women but with everything their are exceptions.

Edward Elric, the "Fullmetal" alchemist was that exception.

The little blond was a god-sent saving Roy from himself, before Ed Roy Mustang had cared for few people, a few subordinates, his foster mother and a few old academy friends that had all been sent to other parts of military command.

Though with most good things in his like Edward disappeared.  
From his life,

From his country,

and even from this world.

Not dead, just gone.

On that heated day he headed head-first into a battle with a powerful homuclous whom also happened to be the ruler of his country, he had no idea what was happening to Edward.

He was fighting the further.

King Bradley himself.

The battle almost killed him but he'd won and his Lieutenant found him.

When he awoke she gave him the news of Edward's fate.

He was missing but Alphonse, his brother had been found in the flesh.

He was only 10, the age he'd been when he had first gotten his metal body.

Al could not remember anything after that day either.

Roy Mustang could not except the fact Ed was simply gone.

His head had already concluded what had happened, but he refused to accept it.

He sent teams of his men in search of the eldest Elric with little hope to find him or his body.

He was desperate for Ed to turn up, alive.

But he was not found and Roy knew why.

Ed was gone, his brother back because he sacrificed himself for his brother.

Ed was likely lost in the gate just like Al's body had once been, soul and all.

Roy had to accept it, he'd never return.

The day came when Roy's hope was gone.

He resigned his General position abandoning his loyal Lieutenant.

He was sent out North as a simple enlisted man.

He now lived in a cold place in a lonely cabin.

The biggest change was his right eye though, lost in the battle with the Further.

He was some what lucky actually if he'd been shot in any other way he would of been killed.

That eye, or lack of one only saw memory's.

Memory's of every mistake and regret he'd ever had.

It saw his actions in Ishval,

those two innocent doctor he'd killed.

The doctors who'd been like an uncle and aunt to Edward.

The parents of Winry, the girl whom Edward loved.

How dare he want Ed to love him when he'd killed people he considered part of his family?

Roy had to often remind himself as he though of Edward that he was gone.

That he would never see the amber-eyed boy again, that he was gone.

That it was over.

He would never seem him, he whom had first made him feel more than just lust for another human.

He whom had unknowingly taught him to love.

Only one person knew of his love for Ed.

His 1st Lieutenant.

Riza Hawkeye was loyal, and trust worthy.

She had Roy were very close.

Riza secretly supported Roy in his ambitions, she often helped to keep him in line.

He carefully explained that despite the vast year difference between them and the aspect of his gender, he was in love with Edward Elric.

Hawkeye's face froze in that moment as she studied his face for any sign this was a joke.

Once she was convinced she gave Roy a sweet understanding expression and said:

"Ed and his brother have been through a lot, they are ahead of their years in maturity, and in any other situation I would call you a nasty pervert, but sir I think you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Hawkeye's words made him feel a little more confident to accept the fact.

In the end Roy gave up alchemy.

It reminded him to much of Edward.

Roy could not handle thinking of Ed anymore.

It was killing him.

Every blue moon he would get a visitor, but never Hawkeye.

She was disappointed in him.

She was the only one whom did not pity him, the lonely one-eyed General, who's hand were soaked with the blood of innocent people.

Hawkeye was the only one who knew why it was Roy had given up, moving into solitude.

Roy's post gave him a lot of time to think.

About Hughes.

About his old life.

About human transmutation.

And even how to possibly get Edward back.

Roy was almost going to peruse a way to retrieve Ed when he heard the news Al was searching for Ed.

That was the start and it all happened too quickly.

He went to Central, it was under attack by some unknown enemy from the other side of the gate.

Finding his men fighting he tossed out some orders in which they happily obliged.

Then he saw Edward.

In the sky Alphonse beside him, making there way to the sky craft.

That's when Roy remembered the note.

Oh got the note.  
Using a hot air balloon he got up there helping to bring down the air ship.

Some smart ass comments where passed between himself and the now 18 year old.

He'd been on the other side of the gate, a giant portal had been opened between the worlds partly because of Alphonse and partly because some women from the other side.

Then once Ed had defeated his home's attacker he bid farewell to Alphonse, using alchemy to separate to parts of the ship... his half on its way back through the portal.

Alphonse cried out and Roy grabbed him releasing him as soon as Ed's back was turned.

Where would Ed or Al be without each other?

Roy reminded Al of the note and told him to hide in the ship.

Roy was now sure of three things he COULD live with.

1. Edward was alive.  
2. The Elric brothers were together.  
3. Ed would get his letter and know how he had felt.

Maybe one day he'd somehow see Ed again.

It was not over.

Not until Edward read the note.

In all honesty that note was the most thought out jumble of words Roy had ever written.

The words of his note ran through his mind.

Fullmetal,

If you are reading this I'm happy Al's with you, I am apologetic for our lack of getting along for all the previous years we have known each other, I had to hide something from you and everyone else around us. No one could know what I'm fixing to confess. You may think this is a lousy way and cowardly way to tell you but I don't know where you are or when I'll see you next.  
Edward Elric you changed me and as weird and awful as you might think it is I loved you, or did. Everything I ever said to you was in your best interest and I don't regret it. It did however hurt me that when the military ordered you to be found that you did not trust me to do the right thing. Its not over, I'll always remember you and what you and your brother taught me. If your home theirs no need to visit. Just leave an old man to his memory's. I'm just happy your read this. I'll home you remember me too. Take good care of Alphonse.  
Sincerely,  
The Flame Alchemist

Holding the paper Edward shivered unsure how to react.

"What did it say?" Al asked

"Nothing" Ed replied clutching the paper tightly in his hands pulling it close to his chest.

"Your right about one thing bastard, its not over. I'll see you again... maybe in another life. Because for now I need to do my part and take care of this world" Ed whispered to himself.

The flame alchemist re-took his previous placement in the military finding peace in the thought Ed was alive and with Alphonse.

He Lieutenant and him grew closer, she ecstatic he was back.

Though on occasion he did still think of Edward and even dreamed of him, he found love with Riza Hawkeye.

She proved to be an even loyaler companion than Lieutenant.

Roy's life was happy again.

As the story goes for the Fullmetal Alchemist, his thoughts of home never did fade.

And at the prime age of 23 Edward met a familiar face.

The man had black hair and shared Roy's name.

It was like a sad dream.

Ed wanted to run and embrace the man but he knew that it was not Roy and never would be.

It left Ed in tears that night holding the prized note from him close.

One day years later Alphonse had, had enough and even kissed his brother trying to comfort the lonesome Edward.

Edward found happiness too, with his brother, and slowly one by one the grief stricken thoughts of Roy began to finally fade.

The note became lost along their travels but even as an old man Ed kept his promise to remember Roy, as Roy kept his as well.

They both died in the same way, Roy years before Ed, asleep in bed. Roy having fathered three children in his lifetime.

That night their last thoughts dreams of before, when they were together in life.

As the two souls were reunited in the gate they both plunged back into Amestris as babies.

Maybe to find each other in this life instead.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Sorry for it being so sad I was in a dark place when I wrote it and it helped.

I read a poem in my Creative writing class and the last line of the poem was "I write to find my own heart, but she will write to keep hers."

Is it not melancholy and beautiful?


End file.
